


Magic lights & snowstorms

by lightsfillthesky



Series: Winter wonderland [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: “I got a call from your dad , telling me that you’d be freaking out” Derek waltzed into the room shrugging off his jacket leaving it hanging on the desk chair “I wasn’t freaking out” he grumbled “You thought I was a murderer” Derek sat on the bed grabbing Stiles hand and guiding him to the bed “Shut up” He sat on the bed moving closer to Derek when he heard a sound outside “It’s just the wind” Derek’s voice was soft “That’s what they say in horror movies and then everyone dies."





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 in the morning! why am i awake? I re read this for spelling mistakes but since its 4 in the morning i may have missed some so i'll check again later just in case

He’s completely freaking out because apparently Beacon Hills was going to get hit with a snowstorm a literal snowstorm and Scott still doesn’t believe the witch theory. They’ve warned that the cold was going to reach one of the coldest temperatures ever.

 

His father had to work a double shift; Scott was going on a weekend getaway with Kira so it was just him and usually he’d be okay with it but he'd normally use Scott as a blanket, they both loved cuddling and there was nothing wrong with that.

 

He had made the mistake a year ago on trying to warm himself up with his magic and almost burnt himself because he cant even get away with a teeny tiny personal gain spell, he is still trying to get around that loophole. He has researched on how to grow his magic and if others have evolved and expanded their abilities and limits. He is obviously doing this behind Deaton’s back because he is pretty sure the man or Talia would kill him for his stupidity but he knew those limitations were going to bite him in the ass in the future. He’d rather get it done and then deal with the consequences but that’s another story.

 

He already stocked up everything he deemed necessary, heating pads, an electric blanket and fuzzy socks, he even picked up batteries, water bottles, canned food and mountain ash because you never know.

 

He was just hoping and praying that the energy didn’t actually go out because he’d have to deal with the boredom plus1 the cold and he’s not really a big fan of the dark. His mind starts to play tricks on him and he starts hearing weird noises, imagining black figures that aren’t actually there its just very torturous and he knows it isn’t real but that doesn’t stop him from feeling afraid.

 

Christmas has been getting closer and closer, he’s already bought half the gifts on his list, yes a list before he’d just buy for Scott and his father and maybe some of the deputies but now that he’s gotten close to Talia and Derek’s pack well the Christmas list has gotten longer. He never thought he would be buying Jackson a Christmas gift or spending Christmas Eve together, life is a little strange. Stranger than the fact that they actually get along now and he sometimes cooks lunch for him? Who would have guessed.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up early instantly walking around the entire house from point A to point B trying to get rid of the excess energy in his body, he was anxious thinking off all the possibilities. He doesn’t know why but it made his stomach churn. He decided to focus on breakfast, which did keep his mind occupied for a bit, but it was useless.

 

Making him unconsciously tap his fingers repeatedly against the hardwood table, the only sound in the house. He picks up his cellphone, unlocking it as he scrolls down his contacts pressing the call button putting it on speaker as he rests his forehead on the table waiting.

 

“Hey Der, tell me something interesting” he knew Derek was a morning person and he tended to do errands on his days off so no harm done calling him this early.

 

“Ellie talked about you yesterday”

 

He melted a little; he absolutely adored Derek’s younger sister “Yeah?”

 

“She actually asked me if I could make you come over and play with her, looks like you’re her new favorite person. She wants to make something called a rainbow cake?” Derek said

 

“Oh those are cool, I’ll have to do some preliminary cake tests, ready to eat a bunch of cake?”

 

“You’re going to make me fat” Derek deadpanned

 

He let out a laugh imagining Derek's face “You work out like everyday at 4 in the morning plus you’re a werewolf you burn everything in seconds plus I know you love eating my food or should I get Isaac? I know he definitely loves sweets” he heard a slight growl over the phone “Don’t worry big guy you know you’re my favorite”

 

“Have you heard about the snowstorm?"

 

He groaned as he closed his eyes feeling the uneasiness return “unfortunately, my dad wont be here and Scott is out being all romantic so it’ll just be me. I’ve bought stuff to keep me entertained but I don’t-“

 

“Want me to come over?” Derek asked, his voice soft over the phone

 

Stiles perked up “really? You’d come over?” he felt an unintentional smile spread on his face

 

“Of course I would” and that made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, he was glad Derek couldn’t see him right now all flustered, he pressed his palms over his cheeks feeling them heat up, god he was so pathetic

 

“You aren’t” Derek responded quickly

 

“Oh fuck I said that out loud didn’t i?” he thanked every deity that that was the only thing he said out loud “So when are you coming over?” he gnawed on his lip hoping the Derek just ignored the comment  

 

“I have a meeting with the alpha adjacent to this county I’ll pass by after I’m done”

 

“aww such a grownup puppy” he could picture Derek grumbling “What’s a meeting between two alphas like anyway? Don’t you have to bring a beta along? Who’s your emissary anyways I know Talia brings Deaton but who do you bring?”

 

“Shut up Stiles. I’ll tell you everything later”

 

“Fine grumpy pants, I’ll see you later then. I’m going to go start a fire or something to keep myself entertained” the line went silent and then he heard a strained sigh on the other end “Bye Stiles”

 

Before he could even say it back Derek hung up on him “so overdramatic”

 

* * *

 

 

He busied himself cleaning up the house, it was getting weirder and harder to avoid the fact that when he was around Derek it settled something inside him, his mind wasn’t as hectic even talking over the phone eased him but the feeling didn’t scare him, it just overwhelmed him a bit.

 

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts as he unloaded clothes from the dryer “Give me a second!”

 

He swung the door open, revealing Erica sporting a devilish smile as she stood in the cold wearing a leather jacket, red bralette and a short black skirt her hip cocked to the side, her arms crossed over her chest “how can you be wearing that in this cold?”

 

She rolled her eyes as she pushed him to the side walking inside “Sure, come in” he said

 

“I need to ask you a favor” Erica said as she walked around the living room looking at all the pictures hanging up, he recently hung up one of the entire pack her fingers lightly touching the frame

 

“What do you need?” he asked as he sat down on the couch

 

“I wanted to make something for Boyd, he really likes those cookies you made and I wanted to know if you could help me”

 

“No” he answered

 

She furrowed her eyebrows “but-“

 

“We’ll make something original, something that you made, a recipe specially for him from you. Make it special, you want it to be special don’t you?” he grinned as he saw her blush

 

“How?” she asked

 

“Well first his favorite scents and favorite candy then we’ll make a hybrid out of it. I’ll take a couple of tries to get it just right but it’ll be worth it how about tomorrow? We’ll brainstorm and buy the ingredients after”

 

“Thank you batman” she smiled as she leaned down pressing a kiss on his cheek, leaving red lips on his face

 

He grinned, “You really like him huh?”

 

“Boyd’s different” she turned around heading towards the door, she stopped before she closed the door behind her “Derek’s favorite scent is cinnamon by the way”

 

* * *

 

 

Of course it all went to shit, he wasn’t surprised honestly the evening started out fine watching old re runs nothing out of the ordinary. His father called him telling him to stay inside, adamant that the jeep would die in the cold and it would ruin his week to have to dethaw his son “yeah dad I feel the love, stay safe”

 

He was wrapped up in his electric blanket watching ‘The nightmare before Christmas’ when everything shut off the whole house consumed in darkness. He felt his heartbeat instantly beating faster in his chest, he got up walked towards the stairs, his hand traveling along the wall _everything is okay there’s nothing out there_ he heard creaking behind him but kept walking towards his bedroom, hitting his hip on the edge of the railing stifling a groan as he gripped his hip searching for the doorknob. Closing the door behind him everything felt like a horror movie and the fact that his window was completely open just made his skin crawl, he crossed the room slamming it shut as he fumbled towards his desk picking up his flashlight “it’s all in your mind everything’s fine nothing is going to kill you in the night”

 

* * *

 

His heart felt like it was in his throat, he sat in the middle of his bed trying to calm down, his body completely hyperaware of every little thing going on around him. He jumped when he heard a knock on the front door he held his breath as he debated on what to do “Serial killer who will kill me in my own home or –“.

 

“I doubt a serial killer will knock on your front door” Derek’s voice filtered from the other side of the door

 

“Derek?” he scrambled out of bed leaving the flashlight on the bed swinging the door open, red eyes standing out in the complete darkness “how did you get in my house?”

 

“I was already heading over when your dad called me about the energy going out, telling me that you’d be freaking out” Derek waltzed into the room shrugging off his jacket leaving it hanging on the desk chair

 

“I wasn’t freaking out” he grumbled

 

“You thought I was a murderer” Derek sat on the bed grabbing Stiles hand and guiding him to the bed

 

“Shut up” He sat on the bed moving closer to Derek when he heard a sound outside

 

“It’s just the wind” Derek’s voice was soft

 

“That’s what they say in horror movies and then everyone die. How’d the meeting go?”

 

Derek snorted at the comment moving back on the bed, laying down both of his arms behind his head “you watch too many scary movies and it was fine I brought Boyd along it was mostly re discussing the pact my mom has with them, making sure the both of us hold up to the agreements, addressing how Scott plays into things”

 

“Keeping everything peaceful, does Scott ever have to go?” He asked looking over his shoulder all though he could only see somewhat of Derek’s face, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark

 

“I would like him to, to be informed and to calm the surrounding packs but he doesn’t have to”

 

“I’ll talk to him about it, you’ll probably have to give him classes” he laid back looking at the ceiling

 

They sat in silence hearing the snow falter against the window, he readjusted himself his entire arm pressed against Derek’s thigh keeping the cold at bay “I hate the dark”

 

“Are we forgetting your magic?” Derek asked

 

“Personal gain remember” its still a pain in his butt, having to deal with that, apparently it’s a failsafe to make sure people don’t go blowing up stuff for shit and giggles or for their personal vendettas

 

“I’m afraid of the dark then” Derek shrugged

 

He poked Derek’s thigh “Prepare to be amazed then” he slowly made five white globes appear on top of them making them move in a constant circle illuminating the room with a soft lighting “Ta da”

 

“What happens if you do magic for personal gain?”

 

“Makes the sigil on my chest burn, it’s a total bitch and at first I didn’t even know what would was considered personal gain or not which was totally fun so now I just avoid anything that will benefit me at all”

 

Derek hummed as he grabbed Stiles arm tugging him up “get up”

 

“You’ve got a way with words Derek Hale, amazing really” he scooted himself up till he was at the same height as Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

He thought he was keeping his feeling bottled up pretty well but being so close to Derek hearing him talk about his travels, how everyone at the station was treating him, how he’s been keeping his promise on supervising what the sheriff eats, how he’s been learning new recipes and actually picked up the book he recommended, both of them sharing memories of their childhood. Derek telling him the time Laura completely bathed him in chocolate, Stiles telling him the time Scott and him got arrested when they were 5 years old.

 

He felt all warm and fuzzy its very probable he had a stupid smile on his face but so did Derek, his magic constantly drumming beneath the surface.

 

Derek face immediately morphed into concern “you’re burning” Derek placed a hand over his arm leeching the pain he hadn’t even noticed

 

“Huh? What?” he came to, feeling the all-familiar sensation but now it was on the inside of his wrist instead of his chest, he lifted his arm, Derek’s grip still holding on “it’s a –“

 

“triskelion” Derek finished his sentence, both of them lifting their gaze, staring into each other’s eyes, he felt his breath hitch in his throat, he audibly gulped “the first time it happened was when I discovered my magic I don’t –“ silence fell between them, both wanting to say something but fearing they’d say something inappropriate, push the other to do something they may not want.

 

Stiles decided to take a leap of faith, the mark could mean anything maybe it meant he was destined to be in Derek’s pack or it was simply a mark in his life, a milestone of sorts. He felt like he was slowly losing courage because of all the scenarios he was making up in his head “I –“

 

“I like you” Derek lightly passed his thumb over the triskelion, not meeting Stiles gaze as he continued talking “You speak your mind, you’re completely loyal, you protect others as if they were your family. You were never afraid of me, you didn’t care that I don’t talk as often, you took the time to do things with me that I liked, you watch old movies with me, actually debate with me, you fight for what you believe doesn’t matter what it is. When I meet you I knew”

 

He tentatively reached for Derek’s hand lacing their fingers together, feeling warmth blossom in his chest “I like you too like a lot. You’re pretty awesome” he chuckled as he saw Derek roll his eyes “But I’m still cold”

 

“You’re insufferable” Derek grinned as he draped himself on top of Stiles pulling him closer

 

* * *

 

“Hey what do I smell like?” he asked as he gently scratched Derek’s scalp feeling Derek lean into the touch.

 

Derek burrowed further into him, puffs of hot air hitting his neck “Cinnamon”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally these idiots
> 
> This took me too long to finish i don't know why almost three days.
> 
> I had an idea and it kind of morphed into this.
> 
> hope you liked it :)


End file.
